Kiss Me Slowly
by CaptainOntoOcean
Summary: What happens when Mr. and Mrs. Lenz leave their daughter alone with her trusty bodyguard for the weekend? Well, honestly, not much guarding. (one-shot to my next story. CONTAINS FUTA!YMIR. Modern/Bodyguard AU) YumiKuri


**A/N: Okay guys I'm finally back with a new story (hopefully) but this is really just a one shot to said story for now. As far as my absence goes... lets just say the food industry is a job that definitely takes up all your time and energy. I've finally had a few days off since my first day at work and I've gained back the energy to finally write again (hopefully it stays too). Anyways, this again is based off a new story I'm hoping to write if this goes well. As you can see it DOES CONTAIN FUTA!YMIR. If you don't like that you're more than welcome to click back on your browser, if not then I hope you enjoy! Oh! And a little insight - Ymir is 23 in this story whereas Krista is 18, bit of an age gap but not by much. Anyways - Enjoy!:3**

* * *

><p>The brunch started off splendidly, all high class socialites were in attendance for the weekend down by the sandy beaches. You had families from all over Sina. You had families from Stohess, Ehrmich, Yarckel, and of course - the best of the best from Mitras. At the head of the table sat a larger man with a white beard and a big grin on his face, to his right sat his wife - a woman with white hair as well but a very young face, she was the talk amongst most women for looking so well for her older age. To the left of the bearded man sat Mr. and Mrs. Lenz. They happily sipped at their mimosas while enjoying the conversations going around every which way, until finally the older man turned to Mr. Lenz - curious with a question.<p>

"Why, Lod. It's so good to have you back here with us again." the bearded man said with a genuine smile.

"I'll admit, I've missed your company as well my friend."

"We were quite surprised that you finally agreed to come out and enjoy a relaxing weekend with us after all this time. After your daughter was born we hardly ever saw you without her!" said the man's wife.

"Well, with her being our only heir and daughter we were a bit over protective when it came down to Krista's safety and what with all the recent.. incidences, we felt as parents we had to do all we could to keep her out of harms way." said Mrs. Lenz.

"Oh of course! Krista is just important to us as she is to you," said the bearded man before continuing, "but what had me stumped was - how you two managed to be okay with leaving her home unattended for the whole weekend."

"Unattended? Oh, no! We've made sure that she was kept safe with the best security money can buy!" said Mrs. Lenz.

"Best security? What with that new system that everyone has been speaking of lately?" asked the older woman.

"Oh, well that too yes, but we took things a tad bit further. We hired a personal bodyguard for our daughter, to ensure her safety ten fold!" Mrs. Lenz spoke again.

"Bodyguard? Why is this person to be trusted with your heir?" asked the older man curiously.

"Of course! Her guard has proven herself very worthy of our daughter and her loyalty to our family is not one so easily swayed. Actually, just this past week, I saw her guard flip a gentleman on his head for even attempting to steal my daughter's school bag. Nothing get's by Ymir, hell I wouldn't be surprised if she took a bullet for our daughter!" said Lod with pride.

"Ymir, is it? Hm. I'll have to meet this bodyguard soon, maybe even see if she can find a guard for our family as well." said the gentleman as he stroked his facial hair.

"Of course. Ymir is the best of the best and I could even say I'd trust her with everything I own. And like I said she's loyal to us and our Krista, their bond though rocky at first - is nothing short of impossible to break. Why I wouldn't be surprised if Krista was out right now shopping with Ymir!" said Lod before sipping his drink.

* * *

><p>Back at the Lenz mansion however a moan could be heard coming from Krista's room. Clothes were scattered across the floor leading up to her bed where she and her lover laid. Her creamy smooth back arched off the bed as she gripped upon her sheets, her breathing deep as her toes curled as well. She reached down in between her legs to hold brown locks tightly, bringing the warm mouth closer to her wetness. She managed to open her eyes from their tight seal and glance down, her eyes traced the pattern of the ink etched across the woman's skin - the twists and turns telling a favorite childhood folklore her guard kept dear. It was the tale of a beast who was known as a 'titan', whom after sixty years turned back into a human - only to fall in love with the princess of a land where mankind was on the brink of extinction and their kind were foes.<p>

Normally she would admire the detailed work, but that concentration faltered when warm lips began to suck on her clit gently. She gasped before letting out another moan, her grip becoming tighter upon the brunettes hair. Finally the mouth released her and brown eyes met with blue, a gentle smile grew on a freckled face as the older woman crawled up Krista's small frame.

"Sometimes I'm scared you're going to pull out a chunk of my hair." joked Ymir for kissing the blonde.

"I-I'm sorry." the young woman held her lovers face as they kissed again.

"Don't be."

Ymir leaned down and wrapped her lips around one of Krista's nipples and sucked lightly before doing the same to the other, she could feel soft small hands work their way into her hair again as her lips slowly traveled north. She lightly bit down on the warm skin by Krista's throat, her cock throbbed against her small lovers stomach. They shared another gentle kiss as the blonde's hand creeped in between them and began to rub Ymir's length, a groan left the older woman as her hands gripped tightly on the sheets beneath the younger woman. When the two pulled back, the bodyguard stared down at her lover and released a deep breath through her nostrils.

"A-Are you ready?" she asked.

Krista's flushed face nodded up at Ymir before putting the head of her cock next to her wet folds. The freckled woman rearranged her position and grabbed her cock, she pushed the head in first to savor the warm feeling before guiding herself into the hilt and lowering her head next to Krista's. The young blonde arched her back once more to let out a breathless moan, her legs raised to her lovers sides as she held onto the tattooed back as well. As Ymir's hips began to gently move, it was times like this Krista was grateful her parents put her on the pill. She loved the feeling of Ymir's throbbing hard length rock deeply in and out of her, she loved feeling when her lover would occasionally slam a bit rougher into her - causing her nails to dig into the art along her toned back, but mostly she loved the intimate feeling of them becoming one. Nothing could compare to when they made love.

As Ymir leaned down and began to kiss her small lover again, her hips moved faster though just as gentle. The younger woman's legs began to spread further apart as she pushed back brown locks and stared into the older woman's deep eyes, her breathing heavy but quiet. The only sound heard was the occasional squeak of Krista's bed frame moving or their skin softly slapping together, their hearts thundered in their chest as Ymir pushed her cock deeper into Krista. As Ymir's thrusts became faster again, the small blonde's eyes closed shut - her hands gripping tightly onto her bed sheets as her moans became louder.

The brunette pulled out momentarily before leaning down to whisper in the younger woman's ear.

"Krista, get on your stomach." she said almost breathless.

The blonde nodded, she flipped over and raised her hips for her lover. Her breath hitched at the feeling of strong hands holding her gently before Ymir entered her again, she gripped her bed again before feeling her hips move back and forth. Krista brushed her hair away from her face as she raised herself onto her hands, a groan passing her lips each time she met with Ymir again. As enjoyable as this position was for both of them, Krista's only complaint was she never got to see Ymir's face. She enjoyed watching the older woman's brows come together in concentration, it gave her a sense of happiness knowing that she was the only thing on Ymir's mind.

Of course she was quickly snapped out of her distraction when she felt a sweaty brow press against her back, the older woman thrusted deeply into her as toned arms wrapped around her middle.

"Fucking shit.." Ymir breathed out, "I'm getting close."

"T-Then let me please you." Krista said as she intertwined one of her hands with the older woman.

"N-No," Ymir shook her head, "I want to please _you._ This is me making up for being a dick these past few days, I-I get that Reiner dude might be your friend... but y-you're MY girl. I don't give a fuck if I'm just some hired hand to your parents, you mean more to me than some pay check too," Ymir groaned loudly as a strong shock of pleasure coursed through her spine, "I only care about you. I only want to be with you. I.. I..."

"Y-You...?" Krista began but stopped short as she released another moan.

Ymir quickly flipped their position once more and laid upon her elbows, she reached down and entered Krista before holding the small blonde close. Her hips moved at a quickened pace, her face buried in the crook of Krista's neck and her short nails digging into the creamy skin. A small hand gripped tightly onto brown locks once more as the other raked nails down the tattooed back, leaving five deep red lines in its wake.

The brunette pulled back her face and locked lips with the younger woman, although sloppy and heated it continued to make their hearts race against one another. As Krista pulled back, a small trail of saliva kept their lips together until it thinned out and broke. She rested her head against her pillow and held the freckled face gently in her hands as a sweaty brow met hers once more.

"Y-Ymir.."

"Krista..."

"I'm so close, I-I need you."

"I am t-too," strong hands pushed the larger body up as Ymir thrusted her hips as deeply and as fast as she could, "K-Krista.. I... I..."

"Y-You..? Oh god.." Krista threw her head back against her pillow as she scraped her nails against her lovers chest.

"I... _Fuck.._" Ymir growled deeply as she gripped the sheets tightly.

Their eyes met once more as they reached their peak, brown eyes locked with blue as Ymir thrusted her hips inward and came. She bit her lower lip as Krista tightened around her length and came as well, the blonde pulling the older woman in close for a final kiss as she was filled with her lovers seed. Their lips moved together slowly as they came down from their high, Ymir coming to rest upon her elbows again as their lips progressively moved slower and slower until they parted with a final peck. Small hands pushed back her lovers sweaty bangs and looked up at her.

"Krista..I.. I love you."

The blonde was taken back by the confession, "What?"

"I..love you."

"But.. you told me that you-"

"I know I said I couldn't fall in love with a girl like you the other day, I said that out of anger and jealousy because of that Reiner," Ymir spat out in disgust, "but in those days that we didn't speak, when we didn't go out and have fun, when we didn't make love, when we didn't stay up in your bed and talk about everything.. I was losing my mind. You mean more to me than anyone else in this world and I don't care who knows it. I love **you** and only you. Hell I'll even run into the city right now - stark naked - and scream my lungs out about how I love you. I just.. I need you. I need you now, I'll need you tomorrow, and I'll probably need you forever. Just.. don't go out with that guy, I love you. I do."

Krista's eyes watered as she pulled the older woman close and held her, she laughed happily as she cried and loved the feeling of strong arms holding her back.

"I love you too you stubborn idiot," she wiped her eyes and kissed Ymir again, "why do you think I was mad to begin with?"

"Cause I'm a total dick?"

"Well, you can be but.. it's because I didn't think you were serious about us. I didn't think you'd ever say it honestly."

"You're crazy to think I wasn't serious about us." Ymir said with a serious face.

"Well, now that I know I'll gladly say no to Reiner. Besides, he's not really my type."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. My type is miss long, tan, and handsome." laughed Krista.

"Well, I'm tan and I guess I'm handsome. But to get long that takes a little bit of extra work."

"Oh yeah?" mimicked Krista with a smile.

"Yeah," Ymir said as she thrusted her hips forward, causing Krista to groan.

Silence over took the room again as the two women stared at each other, Ymir moved her hips once more causing another groan to leave Krista's lips and her length harden inside the blonde. The older woman leaned down and kissed the blonde again, beginning their second session of many to come that weekend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeaaah.. I seem to have made Ymir a bit more emotional than I had hoped but then again in the story I want to go along with this - she tends to get that way towards Krista (there will be a point with it I swear), but thats's my first yumikuri story. Hopefully it wasn't TOO bad right? ...Right? Well anyways let me know in the reviews. Thanks you guys c:  
><strong>


End file.
